


What if?

by toxicney



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, OITNB - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicney/pseuds/toxicney
Summary: What if Frieda was the one to find Barb and Carol on the floor after stabbing one another instead of those two unhelpful COs? Would she choose to walk away or help a former friend?(it will involve somewhat of femslash between Frieda and Carol)





	1. A choice

**Author's Note:**

> *so this is if say Frieda was the one to find Barb and Carol on the floor after stabbing one another instead of those two unhelpful COs* also warning i have never written a story before (and i didn't proofread it either or else i would freak myself out and not post it) and i was struggling so much at writing it in first and third person sooooo this is what i came up with lol. Also please give me suggestions in the comments or if I should continue this or not

Frieda’s POV 

Suzanne and Pennsyltucky had just left for the big kickball match and your left alone in your cell again. You begin to wonder if your ever going to get out of B block and be able to feel the sun on your face again and the wind in your hair since you love the outdoors, you are a former girl scout after all. Walking into the main room you sit down next to a group of older women alike to the old Golden Girls at minimum. The smile at you and continue talking about the kickball match taking place outside. “Ya know both Barb and Carol are bringing their girls out to play today? They used to be legends out on the field aint that right Frieda” one of them turns to you and says. “A-aa ya but that was a long time ago,” you point out. “I remember you being pretty good out there yourself, always Carol’s first pick.” Scoffing you get up and move to get a pudding cup when you suddenly realize that both Carol and Barb won’t be out in the yard for rec time. You can finally go outside! Knowing that it was a big risk…. A life or death risk you go back to your room and grab a popsicle stick shiv you made from items Suzanne found earlier in the week. You go to the guard and ask if you can go out to the yard. “I don’t give a shit what you do grammy. Just make sure you get out to the yard or you’ll be in the SHU.” Nodding you begin to walk down the many hallways to the yard.

Turning the corner and you stand frozen looking down at the carnage below. Barb laying on the ground with her throat slit, a pool of blood around her head. Crawling towards B block was Carol, knife stuck in her back gasping for breath still holding the shiv she used to murder Barb. You know Carol is only thinking of trying to reach you before she dies but you can’t help feel slightly sorry for the woman. You knew she was going to try and kill you as soon as she could, but all you can think of now are those times when you both would sit in your hiding spot in the library, silently mocking her for being so over enthusiastic about the men in Playgirl when it wasn’t that hard to tell she was gay. 

Snickering to yourself you look back at Carol noticing that she stopped moving and you panic. All your survival instincts are telling you to back away but at the same time you can’t just leave her there. Running over you put your head down to Carol’s back hoping you find at least somewhat of a breath, and although its very faint you can still hear her breathing. You take over your sweatshirt and press it to the stab wound hoping to stop the bleeding and start screaming for help. In your panic you don’t notice that Carol eyes have fluttered open and is watching you with a mix of awe and hatred. 

“Don’t you fucking die on me over some bullshit story,” you mumble still pressing the shirt to her back. Looking around you wonder where those idiot CO’s are since it is their fucking job to make sure shit like this doesn’t happen. “Bull true” you hear Carol’s gasping voice say. Startled you jump back from Carol and glare at her. “I don’t care whose story it is, it ain’t worth dying over.” Carol gives you a pained smirk, “It’s a fucking good story and you know it”. Softly laughing you notice Carol is starting to go limp again and you start to scream for help again. When no one comes you stand up and start moving towards the doors “Don’t do anything stupid Carol, I’m getting help.” You start to turn the corner when you hear her whisper, “Frieda… don’t leave me… not again.” You want to turn back and ask her why the fuck she want’s you not to leave, maybe to make sure she at least stabs you once before she dies. 

Pressing on you run until you see the COs Copeland and Alvarez standing around in the hallway. “Call the medic,” you yell, “Carol and Barb just nearly killed each other and they need help!” The COs look at one another and the whiny man officer says in awe, “That’s double points for murdered and murderer…. You just won fantasy inmate.” The chubby ginger looks shocked and the smiles and waves her hand in front of the man chanting “In your faaaace!” Pissed now you grab the man and say, “You have two woman DYING on your watch… and I'll be glad to tell the warden you two idiots stood around with your thumbs up your butt instead of calling out for help.” The female CO grabs you and puts you in handcuffs as the man looks down in shame and begins to radio for help. “Your going to SHU inmate.” Well fuck. As your being lead to the SHU you see the medics and guards rushing to the hallway where Barb and Carol lay. A small part of you hopes Carol’s still alive but you know there's an even bigger possibility that she’s already dead and that’s probably better for you. But there is that small part wanting… hoping she is okay.


	2. New Roommate

*Frieda*

"We cannot change the cards we are dealt, just how we play the hand."

\-------------------------

You got of SHU a week ago and there's still been no word if Carol made it or not. From what you’ve been told everyone is just assuming Carol’s dead like Barb. Badison has successfully, and quiet annoyingly, taken over as C-block’s leader and that little Daddy fella has taken over D block. 

There was never any funeral for either of them in here as no one really wanted that stupid gang war they were trying to create. Everyone’s just moved on and it's almost pathetic how soon people forget about you in here. 

Not much has changed in Florida however, Suzanne and Pennsyltucky have been spending all their time doing arts and crafts and going out to the yard together. You feel bad for being so hard on Suzanne but you know it was the right thing for you to do. The girl needed real friends and not just some crazy old lady with two psychopaths out to kill her. 

Your still happy though now that Barbies dead. You never liked her anyway. Never mind that she bothered the shit out of Carol, she was always stepping on your turf in the drug game and that was just unacceptable. Although it does slightly hurt you to it think about it, Carol is probably dead. You know you should be relieved since your able to leave your cell for once you still have this heavy feeling in your heart whenever you think about it. Oh well it's probably for the best for everyone if Carol was dead. 

You look up and see Suzanne waving at you across the yard and you shuffle over to see her. “Frieda!!!” Suzanne yells and jumps to give you a bear hug. Thank god you’ve learned to calm down whenever she goes to give you a hug… you don’t need to be instinctively stabbing someone who just want to show you affection.

Suzanne grabs your arms and leads you over to sit with Pennsatucky and a few other girls you recognize from minimum. “Okay so now I’ve been thinking,” Suzanne starts “Oh great.” you mutter. One of the girls glares at you and motions for Suzanne to keep talking. “So I know we aren’t the best of friends and I don’t want you to think you’ve been a bad roommate because you aren’t. Well except for the time you told me that you weren’t my friend which by the way hurt my fee..”   
“Suzanne! Just come out and say whatever you need to say.” “Since Barb and Carol are gone would it be okay if I roomed with Doggett.. I mean Pennsyltucky?” You sit there in silence thinking it over. It’s not like anyone has any reason to kill you in your sleep now. “Alright do what you want,” you say. Suzanne lights up and launches at you with another hug. At least now you’ll be getting hugged less. 

A few days later you notice that all of Suzanne’s stuff is gone. You walk over to where the girls are sitting. “That roommate request sure went through fast.” Pennsyltucky looks up and shrugs, “I hear they were moving a few people around anyway something about someone needing to get a room here in Florida.” Great your new roomie will probably be a someone broken and wanting the bottom bed, well screw them you’ve been through enough these last 30 some years you deserve the bottom bunk. 

The guard calls everyone out for rec time and you shuffle out with the rest of B-block. Outside was extremely uneventful… well other than two girls getting into a fist fight and being sent to SHU. Idiots, if they were going to fight they might as well do it in private that way at least one of them walks away somewhat victorious. 

Walking back to your cell you notice that someone’s stuff has been moved onto the top bunk and candy wrappers on the floor. You scoff, great your new roommates messy.. You’ll straighten that out of her pretty quick. You move to hang up your jacket when your hear someone knock on the cell door. “What do you want,” you say as you turn around. 

You nearly faint when your eyes meet that of the woman leaning against the door frame with a lollipop in her mouth with a slight smirk on her face despite all the cuts and bruises littering it. Well fuck you’re going to die tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading this! This is the first thing I've ever written so it means alot that you all are willing to read it. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
